The Hidden Castle
by CluelessWanderer
Summary: What happens when two muggle girls find Hogwarts? It happens in Harry's and Ron's first year at hogwarts please r&r!


**OK I don't have a title for this chapter at all, sorry! The story is called Hidden Castle and if you have a better name tell me!**

**Disclaimer:** **I am not J.K. Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own a $1,000,000 or even $20 because I lost my money :( ( anyway R&R!!)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Anna Patterson and her best friend, Emily Smith, were sitting side by side on the bench, in Anna's country house. Well it was Anna's parents' country house, not hers. They were up at the country house for winter break. Anna and Emily went up to the country house every year.

Anna's parents were at there house in London, leaving Anna and Emily alone with the nanny/housemaid , Hilda. She hated Anna because she quote 'left too much mess around the house' unquote. She also hated Emily (a lttle less though) because in Hilda's universe, Emily 'hangs out with messy people'. It was true that Anna was messy at times, but she didn't do it to annoy Hilda. She was messy just becasue, well...she was Anna. Every time Hilda said something like this, Anna and Emily started laughing really hard, receiving a bunch of eye rolls from Hilda.

They were 11 now and had been friends since they were 5. The two friends were inseparable, they were totally different though. For example, Anna never worried about anything; were as Emily always worried, about her grades, her looks, what people thought of her, and anything else there is to worry about.

Like their different personalities, the two best friends had very different appearances too. Anna had blond hair that curved slightly at the bottom. Her hair had brown highlights and a bit of red too. She had big blue eyes that sparkled in the light. She had a pale completion with a few freckles on her face. She was tall, about 5 foot 4 and she had an athletes body. In other words, she had good curves.

Emily on the other hand, had brown, curly hair that went to her shoulders. She had no highlights in her hair, and never even thought about dyeing it. She had brown eyes with contacts. She had no freckles, but a really red face. She was shorter then Anna at 4 foot 11, and a bit plumper too, although she wasn't fat. She too had an athletes body, even though she didn't play any sports.

"What should we do? It is soo boring just setting here doing nothing!" Emily said angry with how bored she was.

"We could…Oh I don't know" Anna looked around the house and looked out the window, "You know what I always wanted to do since my parents got this house?"

"What?" Anna said eagerly.

"We could look around that old castle and maybe even go inside!" Anna was overjoyed with her idea, Emily on the other hand wasn't as excited about idea. At the suggestion, her face fell so fast you couldn't tell she had smiled at one point.

"Well what if we get on trouble? I mean there could be an alarm on the place or something." Emily was a worrywart; she could not help it. Anna was the total opposite, she loved adventure and anything that came her way, and she would take head on. Therefore, it had been expected that Anna gave Emily one of those looks that says, 'are you kidding me' and walked out of the room to the door.

"Look there isn't going to be an alarm on the castle, nobody has been there for centuries. And since when do police waste their time on looking after an old castle."

"Well...ok" Anna broke into a big smile knowing that she won.

"Hilda we are going out, we'll be back...sometime!" Anna yelled up the stairs to Hilda, who grumbled a reply that sounded like, 'whatever', but Anna could hear her that well, not that she cared.

"Ok Emily?" Anna said as she looked around her for her best friend. "Emily...Emily...EMILY?" Anna yelled while looking for her best friend.

"I wanted to get my cell just in case something happened to us..."

"Like what a big bear is going to come and eat us up?" Anna said in a sarcastic tone that Emily couldn't pick up. a.n. ok i didn't know how to prase that so i just out that, don't be mad at me. 

"There are bears here?" said Emily sounding truly scared

"Yeah loads, and they eat people too." Anna said sarcastically. Emily rolled her eyes at Anna, but still didn't feel that good about going to explore the old castle.

"Fine but if we get in trouble, or if wild bears eat us, I am blaming you."

"Fine by me" said Anna with a cheeky grin.

As Anna and Emily got closer to the old castle, they saw more and more details. The first thing they noticed was that the castle was bigger then any of the other castles they had ever seen. The second thing they noticed was the grounds were very well kept, as though someone live there. They also noticed that there was a ominous feeling coming from the forest and that there was a giant lake on the side of the castle. The weirdest thing they saw was there was train tracks leading to the castle.

The thing they hadn't noticed was that was no gate around the castle. When they got up to the door was when Anna noticed that there was no gate. She looked around her seeing if there was a gate somewhere, but there was none.

'That is weird' thought Anna as she walked up to the front doors, but her friend talking disrupted her thought.

"I don't know about this..." Emily sounded nervous as she said this.

"No, we came this far, we're not going back with out going in side."

"Why do you have to get all 'star trek' all the sudden?" said Emily with a fake laugh.

'I don't know it just seemed like the right thing to say you know?"

"Yeah…. ok…so we just walk inside?" Emily was looking around too as if something was wrong.

"I guess so," Anna said pushing open the door to reveal the interior of the castle. "After you" Anna said opening the door wide enough so Emily could walk through. Emily sighed and walked into the castle.

Meanwhile in Hogwarts, Ron and Harry were walking to first year Charms when they saw two people walking towards the castle.

"I wonder who that is" Ron said pointing to the window.

"I don't know do you think they go to Hogwarts? But if they were why would they be walking?" Harry pondered out loud.

"Maybe they are from the Ministry or something."

"If they were from the Ministry then why would they be walking, couldn't they just flu?"

"I guess so," Ron said shrugging. "I bet we'll find out later"

"Yeah probably." said Harry walking away from the window and to the chams class with the rest of the first years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK I know I know the chapter probably sucked, but it would have sucked even more if it wasn't for one of my best friends and my beta InvisibleLilacNights, I'd like to thank you right now.  
**

**But if you would please review there will be milk and cookies for everyone! **


End file.
